Fantasy
by ThunderMastery24
Summary: If Sting had to say one quality about his fellow guild member Yukino, it would be that she was intoxicatingly beautiful. One-shot.


**Fairy Tail**

**StingYu Week 2014**

**Day #2 – Fantasy**

If Sting Eucliffe had to say one quality about Yukino Aguria, it would be that she was intoxicatingly beautiful. Perhaps that how his blue eyes were drawn to her face more often than what was considered proper.

But come on! Her light blue almost silvery hair was simply stunning and looked to be as soft as it appeared. Her brown eyes, _especially_ when they focused on the White Dragon Slayer were absolutely arousing. The physical quality that the blond focused on the most though, was the Celestial Spirit Mage's timid smile. Honestly, it was as endearing as it was alluring. It also reflected the inverted personality that he fell in love with.

Truthfully, _everything_ about Yukino was appealing. Maybe that was why the blood often rushed to Sting's face. And other more southern regions of his body.

And as he currently watched her converse with Rufus Lore, the blond approached the two of them.

"That sounds quite interesting indeed," Sting overheard Rufus say. "and," Before he could continue, he spotted the incoming White Dragon Slayer. "Ah! Hello there, Master Sting." The Memory-Make Mage exclaimed with a gentlemanly bow.

"Hey." Sting might have spoken to Rufus, but his blue eyes were firmly rooted on Sabertooth's Celestial Spirit Mage.

"Hello Sting-sama," While she was outwardly calm, Yukino was unnerved by Sting's intense stare. "How is your day going?"

Snapping out of his haze for a moment, Sting answered: "My day's been going good," The blond smiled. "Thanks for asking."  
>"You're welcome," Yukino responded with a timid smile that caused Sting's heart to race. It did not help that she decided to put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "being the Guild Master must be quite stressful."<p>

"I wouldn't be surprised if you fainted from sheer exertion." Rufus added, his tone amicable.

Sting turned his piercing blue eyes on the mage. "Rufus, could you possibly leave us alone." He tried his hardest to make sure he sounded reasonable enough.

Rufus rose an eyebrow as he smirked. Instead of commenting on the suspicious nature of the request, he aimed for a different course. "Of course," He bowed. "I shall leave the two of you alone." He turned so his back was facing the duo. "I believe that there is something Orga must tell me anyway." And with that, he walked away.

"It was good talking with you!" Yukino piped in as she was waving cordially in the Memory-Make Mage's direction.

At that, Sting felt a surge of jealousy run through his nerves. Before he could think too deeply about which was to use his White Dragon Slayer Magic on Rufus, Yukino's kind voice broke through his thoughts.

"Why did you want to talk with me alone?" The Celestial Spirit Mage asked.

Instead of answering, the blond took the light blue haired mage by her left wrist. "Sting-sama?"

Yukino's usage of his name made a shiver run down his spine. Sting was silent as he pulled Yukino with him to the Guild Master's office.

"Sting-sama, what is going on?" Yukino asked more insistently than before as the blond locked the door behind him.

Sting grabbed Yukino's hands in his as he stared into her questioning brown eyes.

"Sorry Yukino," Sting said, breaking through any perverse thoughts about him and the mage in front of him. "you're just so beautiful."

Yukino developed a light pink on her cheeks from that. "S-Sting-sama."

Unable to control himself any longer, Sting leaned forward, pressing hip lips gently, but firmly, to hers. Seeing that she wasn't kissing him back, the blond was afraid he had overstepped his bounds. He was reassured by Yukino returning the kiss with equal fervor.

The two of them separated their hands. Yukino's left hand was in Sting's hair as her right rested on his shoulder. The blond's left hand was on her thigh as his right was on her back.

As they kissed, Sting nibbled on the light blue haired female's bottom lip. This elicited a surprised squeak from her. Sting smirked into the kiss before he picked Yukino up and wrapped one of her legs around his waist.

Carrying her with him, Sting put Yukino down on the couch. Looking down at her, the blond saw that Yukino's eyes were staring to become cloudy with the lust of sexual passion.

He crashed his lips to her, biting down lightly on Yukino's bottom lip before trailing kisses down her face to her jawline before peppering her neck with kisses. Smirking, Sting sucked on the sensitive part of the neck where it meets the collarbone. This caused a moan to slip pass Yukino's lips. The White Dragon Slayer could feel himself hardening at hearing the sensual sound.

He sucked on that of the Celestial Spirit Mage's skin again, the more lewd side of him wanting to hear her moan again.

Pulling away, he glanced down at the beauty under him before he moved his hands to her back. He pressed her flushed against him before he started to unclasp her top. Leaning down, Sting whispered in Yukino's ear, "I much preferit when you aren't wearing that feathery dress of yours."

Feeling his warm breath ghost across her skin, the Celestial Spirit Mage felt her pulse quicken. "Sting-sama..." She murmured breathlessly.

The blond pressed his lips to hers before throwing her top and brassiere to the ground. Sting started to kiss her as he descended her body. Stopping mid-way, he licked her left nipple. This action caused Yukino to moan. Resuming his kissing, the White Dragon Slayer was vaguely aware of the light blue haired girl under him taking off his vest and scarf.

In his haze, he didn't notice how Yukino had somehow positioned them so that she was on top of him. Coming back to his senses, Sting smirked. "I never knew you could be so naughty Yuki."

The Celestial Spirit Mage blushed, half from embarrassment and half from how _attractive_ the guy under her was. "I guess you just bring out that side of me." Yukino said.

She leaned down. Before Yukino could brush her lips against Sting's though, the blond fell off the couch.

FTFTFTFTFT

Sting woke up with a start. Glancing around, he found that he was sitting at the Guild Master's desk. Papers were strewn across the surface, detailing expenses and the like.

His blue eyes fell upon the couch that he had been occupying with Yukino. He blushed at the memory. Taking another look, he saw that his fellow Dragon Slayer, Rogue Cheney, was sleeping. On either side of the Shadow Dragon Slayer were Lector and Frosch as they were slumbering. In front of them was a desk filled with papers.

The sight brought a tender smile to the blond's face. "Guess we must have tired ourselves out doing the guild's paperwork."

After the end of the Grand Magic Games and Sting became the Guild Master of Sabertooth, the Shadow Dragon Slayer would often help his friend in the guild's rather impressive (and excessive) paperwork.

Sting stretched his arms above his head and his legs out before standing up from his chair. He walked over to his friend before draping a maroon blanket over the black haired man and their Exceeds.

"Get some sleep Rogue," Sting murmured quietly. "you more than deserve it."

Had the aforementioned man been awake, he would've disagreed strongly with that. He would've said that _Sting_ was in the need of rest, not him. This most likely would've lead to them argue in a repetitive cycle, neither one of them giving an inch until they grew tired, one of them grudgingly realized their folly, or Yukino interrupted them.

Satisfied with putting the blanket on his friends, he went back to check on the paperwork he was in the midst of doing. Before he did though, he checked to see which papers Rogue had completed and took them with him.

The White Dragon Slayer sighed as he reviewed the paperwork on his own desk. Before him were several multitudes of statistics and numbers. Among them were also a variety of job requests submitted to the guild. In all, it was enough for Sting to start pulling his hair our.

Thankfully, at least Rogue and the Exceeds helped to decrease the burden. Yukino would come in occassionally to help, but it would often end with a crimson blush on the blond's face and a tightening in his pants.

Taking the papers that were done, he shuffled them together until they were organized before filing them away. Looking at the desk that was in front of him and the one in front of Rogue and the Exceeds, he was pleased to see that only a few papers remained.

He settled back into his chair and began working once more, his dream about Yukino at the furthest part of his mind.

**Cover Art: Google Search Sabertooth Guild Mark. Well, here's my first submission for StingYu Week. Remember to RRFF. Or rather, read, review, follow, and favorite. Until tomorrow!**


End file.
